


Too Late

by march_flowers



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Growing Up Together, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, heartbroken jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_flowers/pseuds/march_flowers
Summary: Love is such a funny thing. It can make your heart skip a beat, make you feel like you're floating on a cloud whe your crush looks your way and smiles. It can make you feel like you're on top of the world.Or, it could destroy you and your heart in just a matter of seconds, just before your very eyes.Jongho, a young boy who's been harboring a crush on his best friend for as long as he can remember, is ready to confess after so many years.But what he doesn't expect? The words that come out of Seonghwa's mouth.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 34





	Too Late

What was love? Why was it so confusing and frustrating and stressful yet blissful and wonderful all at the same time? Jongho couldn't tell you the answer, but he could tell you about the man that madr his heart thump like no tomorrow.

That man's name?

Why, it was no other than his best friend, Kim Hongjoong.

Jongho and Hongjoong had been together for as long as he could remember, along with their best friend Seonghwa. The three were just a few years apart in age, and with all their parents being best friends, they got to see each other quite often as they grew up.

They went to school together and got to watch each other grow into the men they were today.

Seonghwa was the oldest out of their trio, and he was always checking on the other two when he sensed something was off, made sure they ate and kept themselves hydrated.. He reminded Jongho of a parent in a way, but he was grateful for all the doting on, even if he complained.

Hongjoong, the middle boy of the trio; he hasn't changed since he was little. Of course, he was much more mature, but there often were times he let out a more childish and upbeat side to lift up their moods when it was needed. He was almost like an angel sent down from heaven.

And Jongho, the baby of the trio. Sweet Jongho was still quite shy, and had trouble expressing himself and how he felt in the way he wanted, and he's struggled with it since he could talk. But with the help of his parents, along with Hongjoong and Seonghwa, he was slowly improving and getting better.

Now, just because he didn't know how to express how he felt didn't mean he wasn't sure what he was feeling, or to the degree he felt it.

The most confusing thing he's ever felt in his life was simple, yet utterly complicated at the same time.

Love.

He's known he was in love since he was twelve. Probably even earlier than that, if his parents had anything to say about it. His heart was Hongjoong's, even if the older had no idea he held it in his hands, and held the power to care for it, or absolutely shatter it if he so chooses.

It may seem foolish to think you're truly in love at such a young age, but Jongho's crush on Hongjoong never faded as he grew older. He tried to express it through cheesey Valentines day cards and chocolates specially chosen for his hyung every year, but the message he tried to send went over his head. Maybe he just wasn't being clear enough?

As the trio grew older, they grew closer and closer still. His confidence was building much better than before, and he finally felt almost completely ready to tell Hongjoong how he felt about him. They had finally finished high school, and were able to do what they wished without the restraint of school keeping them down.

But there was just one problem.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong seemed even closer now, more so to the point it seemed they were dating. No, it couldn't be true.. right? They were just close! It was normal for best friends to be close! But.. Jongho couldn't help but feel like there was something more going on behind the scenes, and he wasn't about to let his one chance of telling Hongjoong he loved him slip through his fingers.

That's what lead him here, to this very moment. He worked up the courage to bring Seonghwa to their favorite cafe, seated at the usual table the three frequent, the one in the center window that looks out at the small stores across the street.

He sat across from his best friend, making small talk as he calmed himself enough to finally have the courage to speak about why they were really there.

"Hyung.." He started slowly, immediately catching the older's attention, "We need to talk. About you and Hongjoong hyung.." Seonghwa's expression of curiosity melted into one of fear and.. Regret.

"See, I.. I really like him, like.. more than a best friend. A.. a boyfriend." Jongho's gaze fell to the napkin he'd been fidgeting with, lightly tugging at the corners. He couldn't look at Seonghwa as he spoke. "But, you both have been spending so much time together recently, I haven't had a good time to tell him.. Could you wait just a little bit so I can tell him..?" He lifted his gaze, deep eyes holding hope.

What he wasn't expecting?

Seonghwa's hands reached out and gently grasped Jongho's, squeezing them tight like it would comfort him from the blow he was about to deliver. "Jongho-ah.. I don't know how to tell you this, but.. Hongjoong and I started dating two weeks ago, and we were waiting-"

Jongho couldn't hear anything after that. Seonghwa's lips were moving, but he didn't hear the words that spilled. Soon the face of his hyung began to blur with tears, vision stinging with burning tears of unrestrained emotion he didn't know how to control.

He tore away from Seonghwa and quickly exited the building, sprinting back toward his apartment as quickly as he could, ignoring the pleas from the older as he chased after him. He ran and ran, legs soon feeling like jelly but atill carrying him all the way home.

"Back al- Jongho?" Yunho, another good friend from school he had moved in with, greeted him with a smile that quickly fell as Jongho quickly shoved past him, retreating to his room and accidentally slamming the door shut.

The boy fell into his bed, sinking into the mattress like a rock. He curled up tightly, tugging the spare pillow on his bed close to his chest, letting out the cries he'd been holding back for so long. His heart shattered further and further with each sob, clutching the pillow so tightly his knuckles turned white, shoulders shaking.

His heart was shattered, feeling like it'd been ground to dust, like it was beyond repair.

A gentle voice came from outside the door, Yunho standing outside it with a want to help comfort him, soothe the poor boy, but each soft call was ignored even after Jongho had stopped crying. His skin was burning but his bones held a chill he couldn't ditch, tears ceased and wet tracks drying on his face, his face and the tip of his nose were burned red.

The sudden buzzing of his phone drew his attention, but the caller ID made him scowl. 'Seonghwa hyung'. he shut his phone off and put it aside, exhaustion setting in quickly, and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

The morning came and went, the time now one in the afternoin by the time Yunho had called Hongjoong and Seonghwa out of worry. Jongho still hadn't gotten out of bed, still laid curled up in the same spot as before as numbness took over his body. He didn't want to move, want to face the reality that the man he loved had already been stolen away by his best friend.

Yunho gently knocked on the door, soft voice filled with worry for the younger. He hadn't even left to eat yet. "Jongho-ah.. Please, open the door and eat something, I'm worried about you.." No response other than a small whine was given. Must've been a no.

The taller sighed and hesitated before he carried the small tray of food he had brought back into the kitchen, then quickly hurrying to the front door to greet who had knocked.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong.

The couple was ushered inside and immediately hurried to Jongho's room, Seonghwa lifting an unsure hand to knock. "Jongho..? Please, open the door.."

Him. Jongho felt anger simmer low in his gut. He didn't want to talk to Seonghwa, the pain in his heart only starting anew. "Go. Away." He managed, voice shaky and full of hurt.

"Jongho please- I'm sorry, I never intended for the confession to wait for so long, Hongjoong and I really wanted to tell you, but.. Waiting as long as we did wasn't smart of us. Of me." Seonghwa spoke, hoping that his words would get tbrough to him. "I'm so sorry."

He waited. He waited for any sound of movement, a click of the lock, anything, but it never came.

Seonghwa went to try again, but his voice lodged behind the quickly forming lump in his throat. His eyes began to burn with the tears that started to rise, only looking away from the door when he felt Hongjoong's hand slide into his own. He squeezed his hand tightly like it was his lifeline.

Hongjoong tried this time. He sighed softly and gathered his thoughts before speaking up. "Bunny.." The younger's breath hitched, body tensing when he heard Hongjoong's voice. "We never meant to hurt you, we really were looking for the right time to tell you.. Please, come open the door so we can talk this out."

Nothing.

Jongho knew he should open the door, face the music and hear their two cents on the matter, but he couldn't bring himself to move. "I.. Loved you, hyung. I loved you so much, yet.. I couldn't even tell you before it was too late because I can't fucking speak what I'm feeling." Tears almost spilled once more, Jongho curling up tighter. "No matter what I did to try and show it, you never realized.."

Hongjoong fell quiet then, biting his cheek as he looked down at his feet. He felt so foolish for never noticing Jongho's true feelings. "Oh bunny.. I'm so sorry I never noticed.. I'm so, so sorry.." He sighed. "We waited to say something to test the waters, we didn't mean for this to happen.

He could hear the pain in his voice, and Jongho didn't want them to suffer even if he felt his heart shattering all over again. So, he finally got himself out of bed and made his way to the door, dragging his feet the whole way as tears started anew.

As the door opened, the two standing there looked up hopefully, only for their hearts to shatter when they saw him. His eyes were puffy and red, cheeks and nose turning red once more, lip quivering and eyes empty, lacking their usual sparkle.

"Hurts.." Was all he could manage.

"Where does it hurt, bunny?" Hongjoong asked softly, hands lifting to gently wipe the flowing tears off the younger's face. His heart squeezed painfully when Jongho pointed to his own with bigger tears streaming down his face.

Hongjoong immediately pulled him into his arms and let him cry, holding him as tightly as he could. Seonghwa wrapped his arms around the pair, squeezing them both. "I'm so sorry, bunny.."

It took a while, time filled with apologies and explinations, but things were eventually settled. It would take time, but Jongho would heal.

He still loved Hongjoong and Seonghwa, and things would be okay.


End file.
